The present invention relates to the technology to assist a performance of a player.
The technology to play automatically various instruments has been proposed in the prior art. For example, in Patent Literature 1 to Patent Literature 3, the robot for playing automatically a brass instrument such as a trumpet, or the like is disclosed.
[Patent Literature 1] JP-A-2004-258443
[Patent Literature 2] JP-A-2004-177828
[Patent Literature 3] JP-A-2004-314187
The technologies set forth in Patent Literature 1 to Patent Literature 3 give automatically the full-length performance of a brass instrument, but actually there are many users who wish to play the brass instrument by themselves. However, the brass instrument is one of instruments that need a considerable skilled technique for playing them. Also, such a problem exists that a heavy physical burden is imposed on the player in producing musical sounds at enough sound volume by the brass instrument. In spite of above circumstances, it is the present situation that the technology to assist effectively a performance of a brass instrument has not been proposed yet.